Lotte World
Lotte World Adventure is one of the South Korean amusement parks located in Jamsil, Seoul, South Korea. Since I live near by Jamsil, I would like to introduce this amusement park. Because many domestic and foreign visitors have visited this place for a long time, I recommend this place for everyone in the class History Built in 1989 Owned by Korean & Japanese company Lotte Location Jamsil 3-dong, Songpa-ku, Seoul, South Korea Subway 2 and 8 are accessible Hours of Operation 09:00AM to 23:00PM Two Worlds in Lotte World. Lotte World is divided into a '’Adventure’ theme once you are inside the building, and outside is a ‘Magic Island’ theme next to Seokchon Lake. Lotte World Adventure has certain districts representing different countries with various kinds of facilities and souvenir shops. You can enjoy watching parades, numerous films, laser shows, and a variety of international cuisines even during the holidays. Magic Island is situated outdoors, where the dazzling Magic Castle is located as well as thrilling high-altitude rides that you can't experience elsewhere. Be sure to also check out the peaceful walking trail around the lake. Parking Available Composition of Lotte World More than 40 kinds of rides *Merry-go-round *Bumper Car Arena *World Monorail *Dynamic Theater *French Revolution *etc. Icelink *Ice skate Arcade Center *Video games *Karaoke Mascot Charge (Free Pass) 40,000 won for Adult 35,000 won for Teenagers & Seniors (+65 ages) 31,000 won for Children Song (Background Music) 꿈속에 보았던 신비한 세계 There's a place in this world that we dream about 모두가 오고싶던 곳 Where there is magic in the air 모험과 환상이 가득한 이곳 There's a place we can see fantasy all around 사랑의 낙원이예요 That is the place we want to be 로티와 로리가 함께 어울려 everyone in that place can be friends with me 즐거이 노래불러요 There everyone is very nice 누구나 만나면 친구가 되는 For my friends and for me in this paradise 사랑의 낙원이예요 That is the place we want to go 세상에서 가장 아름다운곳 Every face is smiling in this place I know 마주치는 얼굴마다 And this place is beautiful too 반가운 이곳 Made for me and you 꿈의나라 신비의 세계 Dreams can come true where you can find love 사랑의 롯데월드 Lotte world where dreams come true 꿈의나라 Dreams can come true 모험의 세계 여기는 This world is mine and yours lotte world 롯데월드 Where dreams come true Evaluation No.1 Amusement Park in South Korea Once listed on the Guinness Book of Records (Biggest Indoor Amusement Park) in 1995 British website's review 2nd Lotte World (Additional Information) 2nd Lotte World is now constructed nearby Lotte World. People expect that the 2nd Lotte World will be done in 2015. However, the 2nd Lotte World is not an amusement park. Instead, it will work as a department store, leisure facility, and theater. The important point is that many people hope to boost economy via the 2nd Lotte World. As the original Lotte World has been very successful in South Korea, it would be natural that they want the same effect. Closed Ride (Additional Information) A ride named Fantastic Odyssey was closed now so that people could not use it anymore. Fantastic Odyssey has existed from 1993 to 2012. The concept of this ride was a stroy-telling about sea with diverse visual effects and special effects. This ride was closed because it seemed unnecessary after Lotte World was renewed. So, today's visitors may do not know the existence of this ride. Discount (Additional Information) 1. After *After 4 : Discount when people visit after 4pm *After 7: Discount when people visit after 4pm 2. Credit Card *Various credit cards such as Lotte Card benefit 3. Telecommunication Company *SKT telecom *KT telecom 4. Additional method *Weather (rain and snow) *Facebook (click the Like) *Soldier *Blood donator *Lotte Cinema Link (Jboulder's trip to Mexico): http://writingfornewmedia.wikia.com/wiki/My_Trip_to_Mexico#Section_heading 'Tips to play in Lotte World' When you buy free rider ticket at the Lotte World adventure, you would get free parking ticket on the same day. (When you buy ticket, you should ask to get parking permit. Then, they would check your car number and make it free.) The ticket fee for adult is about 45 dollars. However, you should make an efficient plan to play. Since there are so many events in Lotte World, you should catch the most appropriate information and play there paying less. (Some events make your ticket fee as 10 dollars. Check them first.)